1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for loading, unloading and carrying a bicycle on a motor vehicle roof provided with a rack or structure for carrying articles, formed by a pair of transverse anchoring rails.
2. Background Information
There are known several devices for uprigthly carrying bicycles provided with a frame having a horizontal upper tube, such as racing bicycles or those known as "mountain bikes", on motor vehicle roofs, such devices usually comprising fastening members having various shapes and sizes, adapted to firmly secure bicycle frame and front wheel to a supporting structure fastened in turn to the roof edge, or to the drip moulding in case the motor vehicle is so equipped.
The operations of positioning the bicycle onto the motor vehicle roof and then securing it for transport require lifting the bicycle from ground level to a height, in the bicycle carrying structure, equal to the resting area of the wheel, usually the front wheel, which is 20-30 cm above the motor vehicle roof.
This requires considerable efforts in loading and unloading operations with the associated risk that bicycle frame or pedals strike the car body, damaging it.